poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series
Join Benny the Beast, Leo Lionheart, Johnny the Lion, and the El Arca Big Six (Xiro, Kairel, Dagnino, Teresa, Bruma and Panthy) as they travel outside the studio, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. Through Leo's time travel omnitrix, the team sets out in different places in time where their help is greatly needed. Occassionaly, Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six are assisted by the Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventure of team or the Alex Adventure's of team. Also, Johnny's Keyblade allows him to summon one other member to aid them whenever necessary. Crew Members *Leo Lionheart - One of the three leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the three leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *.Johnny the Lion - The third of the three leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Xiro - Leo's second in command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, cause he beleives that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second in command. Once a member of the villanous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that the everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. *Bruma - friend of Xiro and Kairel. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evendenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). *Panthy - friend of Xiro and Dagnino. Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rae Lioness - friend of Benny, Leo and Johnny. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. He followed the wind from Africa to America, and found Benny, Leo and Johnny's adventure team. Rafiki was interested in joining them, so he showed it by helping them to help get Dumbo reunited with his mother. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino are currently uphappy about it. *Lion (from Lion of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked witch of the East, Lion temporarily seperate from Benny, Leo, Johnny and their team to follow three other travelers on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. Trivia *Leo's time-omnitrix, which allows him and his friends to pass through time and space, is similar to that of the omnitrix used in the Ben10 series. Unlike that omnitrix, Leo's has blue and silver coverings instead of green. *The time-omnitrix reqiures a 24 hour recharge after every use. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo, Dagnino reveals that the time-omnitrix has an instruction manual. Movies Currently available on YouTube: *Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark (from "The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible" series) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo Coming Soon to YouTube: *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with the Lion of Oz *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Droids : The Trigon 1 *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood Category:BennytheBeast